Et si vous pouviez lire dans mes pensées
by Gabrielle Lavande
Summary: ONE SHOT. Et si vous pouviez lire dans les pensées de Ron lors du bal de 4ème année


**Et si vous pouviez lire dans mes pensées…**

J'irai pas… non je vous jure je n'irai pas ! Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ces trucs qui pendouillent sur mon costume ? Je jure de tuer maman quand je la reverrai pour m'avoir obligé à porter cette chose.  
Quelle heure il est ? Ah ! Faut y aller. Bon allez c'est pas grave hein…je vais y aller comme ça et puis tant pis. C'est une occasion à ne pas louper. Je suis trop curieux de savoir pourquoi Hermione m'a rembarré et voir la tête de son cavalier… Je suis sûre qu'il doit ressembler à Neville ! Franchement si c'est ça, elle aurait bien pu se désister pour venir avec moi quand même. Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas Neville mais, regardez moi… enfin ma tête pas ce satané costume qui ne me rend aucunement justice ! Je suis pas mal comme garçon !

Bon j'y vais, de tout de manière, c'est pas en me regardant dans ce miroir que cette robe de sorcier affreuse va se transformer. Allez on inspire un grand coup et on y va. Allez souris mon vieux ! Dis-toi qu'au moins tu ne te retrouves pas avec Miss Eloïse Midgen, nez de travers. Ca aurait pu être pire.

Padma, Padma, Padma…elle est où ? Ah…bah effectivement ça aurait pu être pire. Finalement elle est pas mal comme ça. Mais pourquoi est ce qu'elle me regarde de travers ? Ah…saleté de costume ! Oui ba tu vas te contenter de ça ma vieille parce que j'ai pas autre chose. Désolé !

Qu'est ce qu'il y a comme monde par ici. Jamais je ne trouverai… Oh mon dieu ! Fleur Delacour. Harry cache moi s'il te plait…Elle est avec Roger Davies, le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch des Serdaigle. Mais… Mais ma parole, c'est un filet de bave sur le coin de sa bouche ou je rêve ?

Bon allez on va se mettre sur le côté, et puis on va attendre que les champions arrivent. Harry est tout rouge, c'est marrant ! Bon Hermione, Hermione, Hermione…où est ce qu'elle est ? J'ai envie de voir la tête de gobelin de son cavalier…  
« Ron ? »  
« Oui Padma ? »  
« Qui est ce que tu cherches comme ça sur la pointe des pieds ? »  
« Personne, pourquoi ? »  
Non mais de quoi elle se mêle d'abord ! Je cherche quelqu'un si je veux. Je n'arrive pas à voir Hermione ni son cavalier… Si ça se trouve, il est tellement petit que j'arriverai jamais à le voir. Je suis sûre que Hermione a très mauvais goût sur ce point. Ah… mais si ça se trouve elle a demandé à Dobby ! Avec sa folie, sur les elfes, elle en serait bien capable.

Aouch ! Mais j'y crois pas ! C'est Padma qui vient de m'écrabouiller le pied là ? Oui bon… les champions entrent et alors ? Je les connais tous Cho est avec Cédric, Harry avec Pavarti, Fleur avec Roger Davies et Krum est avec… ah bas tiens ! Elle a l'air pas mal elle. Je ne l'avais jamais vue. C'est qu'il n'a pas mauvais goût le Viktor Krum ! Mais après tout il peut avoir toutes les filles qu'il veut alors pourquoi ne pas choisir la plus mignonne. Il est super comme type. Excellent joueur de Quidditch qui plus est ! Tiens ! En y regardant de plus près, j'ai l'impression de la connaître… oh… oh… C'est pas vrai… Naaaaaaaannnn ! C'EST PAS POSSIBLE ! Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fait avec ce type elle? Ah mais quelle… Mais franchement elle… Mais comment elle a pu aller au bal avec ce type affreux ?

Oh la traîtresse ! Comment elle a pu me faire ça ! Je veux dire faire ça à Harry ! En plus ce type est la pire des abominations ! Il est d'un laid !… Oh ! Mais après tout ce n'est qu'une fille ! Tout ce qu'elle voit c'est le joueur de Quidditch… très moyen qui plus est. Franchement, quand on regarde bien, il est minable. Avec son énorme carrure il pèse son poids sur un balai et ça le rend plus lent. Mais Hermione n'y connaît rien en Quidditch, alors elle se base sur sa popularité.

Et puis, les gens n'y connaissent rien, alors forcément ils se basent sur des performances qui soit dit en passant ne valent rien car il s'est retrouvé en face de joueurs encore plus nuls que lui !

Franchement, je pensais qu'Hermione était plus intelligente que ça quand même, au lieu de sortir avec cet abruti ! Oh….mais je viens de comprendre ! Il se sert d'elle ! C'est EVIDENT ! Elle est toujours fourrée à la bibliothèque et lui il y était aussi. Il a du comprendre qu'elle était super intelligente et donc forcément il a du se dire : « Celle là, elle va pouvoir m'aider pour les épreuves ! » Je suis certain que c'est ça. Franchement ce Viktor Krum c'est pire qu'un cafard !

Hein ? Quoi ? Mais pourquoi elle me tire la manche elle ? Danser ? Mais vas-y si tu veux Padma !... Avec moi ? Mais pourquoi ? Ra les filles je vous jure ! Vas danser toute seule ! Il faut que je surveille ce cafard de Krum qui est en train de poser ses pattes sur Hermione… D'AILLEURS REMONTE TA MAIN IMBECILE ! Non mais franchement ! Et ça la fait rire en plus de danser avec cet abruti. Mais elle ne se rend pas compte qu'elle est en train de se faire embobiner.

Tiens Padma à l'air de faire la tête. Mais quelle égoïste celle là ! Elle ne pense qu'à elle, alors qu'Hermione se fait littéralement exploiter sous nos yeux.

Elle est quand même responsable de ce qui lui arrive. Je veux bien qu'on soit aveuglé par la popularité de quelqu'un et blablabla… Mais, elle aurait pu tout de même penser à Harry la dedans. Il doit souffrir le pauvre de la voir le trahir comme ça, en public. J'en souffre pour lui. Il n'y a qu'à voir la tête de Harry, il ne veut même plus danser avec Parvati, tellement il est dégoûté de voir ça.

Ah ! Ils s'arrêtent enfin de danser ces 2 là ! On va voir ce que va dire Hermione… Nan mais j'y crois pas ! Elle nous nargue en plus… et puis elle l'appelle Viktor ! Pourquoi pas Vicky pendant que tu y es ! Aucun tact ! Aucune sensibilité cette fille !

Elle est gonflée quand même de faire ça à Harry… et lui tout gentil, il lui dit qu'il s'en fiche. Ah ! Mais je suis sûr qu'il souffre autant que moi dans cette histoire. C'est tout simplement intolérable.

Quoi ? Encore danser ? Roh qu'est ce qu'elle est lourde Padma ! Vas-y toute seule ! Trouves toi quelqu'un d'autre je m'en fiche !

Et en plus Hermione vient de me faire une scène… pffff. N'importe quoi ! Et puis voilà que Percy débarque ! C'est le bouquet ! Je préfère partir ça m'énerve de voir ça. Je vais demander à Harry d'aller dans le jardin, au moins ça m'épargnera de voir certaines choses affreuses… et d'avoir en stéréo Percy parlant de son travail. Ca commence à m'agacer.  
MAIS BON SANG QUAND EST-CE QUE CE CAFARD DE KRUM VA ARRETER DE LUI PRENDRE LE BRAS ! Je vous jure que si je ne me retenais pas je briserai le bras de ce stupide joueur de Quidditch à 2 mornilles et je te rends la monnaie ! Je préfère m'en aller ça m'énerve… J'embarque Harry avec moi.

Ah je vous jure quelle soirée horrible j'ai passé. Si vous aviez vu Hermione avec son sourire niaiseux dire « au revoir » à son Vicky, tout à l'heure. Ah ! C'était un spectacle dégoulinant de gentillesse et de… bbbrrrr… j'en ai des frissons rien qu'en y repensant. Ah mais croyez-moi ! Je lui ai dit ce que je pensais quand on s'est retrouvé dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. Et elle a osé élever la voix en plus. Elle hurlait comme une dingue « Mais tu sais ce qu'il faudra faire à l'avenir ! Et blablabla… ». N'importe quoi ! Elle comprend rien du tout. Elle m'a dit comme quoi la prochaine fois il fallait que je lui demande avant d'aller au bal avec elle avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne le fasse ! Vous y croyez vous ? Ca, ça prouve bien qu'elle n'a rien compris du tout. Mais alors rien de rien !


End file.
